Remembered for all eternity
by SirRoberto
Summary: This one is for the friendship between Leonard and Sheldon. Story told by Howard. Enjoy!


**Remembered for all eternity **

**Disclaimer****: it was 3:41AM when I started to work on this Fic and I finished it at 5:01AM. It not much and may not be your kind of thing. But hey live to learn or just don't read it. I usually have a great disclaimer to go with the story but I'm so tired and I cannot sleep what so ever. Usually blah bah, I don't own everything about TBBT. **

**By the way the whole block of writing is supposed to be in one block, I thought it would reader friendly and split it up into manageable paragraphs. If you don't under the story when go to the bottom and it'll tell you. **

**The marvels of having no sleep Enjoy.**

"I'm going to tell you about a true story of friendship, it involves two physicists. One was a Senior Experiment Physicist called Dr Leonard Hofstadter and the other Dr Sheldon Cooper, he was a Senior Theoretical Physicist. Both got chosen to work at CERN on the Large Hadron Collider and they both got to fire the 'big gun' at the start of each new run.

The event happened on 3rd January 2014 as the Collider started for it's first run of the year. Everything was going OK at first, but as per usual something went wrong. The recordings were going off the charts. Everyone knew something serious was wrong when the Collider wouldn't shut down. The internal mass and temperature of the particles inside started to plummet to 0kg and -273K. Based on Stephen Hawking's Black hole theory, if it had continued the Collider would have destroyed the world we know it today.

It was recorded on that day; that Dr Leonard Hofstadter started to swear at any deity he could think off. Leonard thought there was maybe a way to stop, of course he wasn't 100 percent sure but he tried it anyway it was his last hope. Leonard told everyone to leave, apart from three men. He told them to tell the world about this event, so they could learn from it. As soon as he said what he needed to say, he ordered the three men to get out fast. Of course the three didn't want to leave his side, by Leonard had none of it but Sheldon being Sheldon he was reluctant to leave Leonard side. That was the last time anyone saw them both alive.

It is said that Sheldon soon after ran over to Leonard who was standing next to exposed electrical pylons. Both grabbed one each and then grabbed each other in some sort of hug … that made the unbreakable connection. Theory suggests that over 10xe34 Watts of electrical energy and impulse; traversing through them both. Their bodies heated up too well over 1xe4 degrees Celsius Sheldon and Leonard had used their bodies as a natural circuit breaker. Eventually the collider fried itself before it could cause any real damage. Leonard and Sheldon's beings no longer existed, the combination of their atoms and particles absorbed in the collider… People believe it was the overload of atoms that caused the unnatural balance to occur which forced the Collider to fail and fry. Top scientist believe that died almost straight away, but I have my own theory. People outside the building had reported that they could see arcs of electricity shooting about inside from the windows.

These largely unknown unpopular individuals sacrificed themselves so that humanity could survive. Governments and the world paid their tributes to the unknown duet. They didn't ask the sacrifice themselves they took it into their own hands. Dr Sheldon Cooper finally got his well-deserved Nobel Prize, it was decided by the committee that it should be awarded posthumously for his contribution to science. Dr Leonard Hofstadter finally got the approval from his Mother and family, though they should have done it sooner. The United Nation decided that a new award should be created to honour them both. The families decided to call it Cooper-Hofstadter prize. So far it has only been award to those two. No one in world has yet to match their level of sacrifice… they still hold the record… saving 7 Billion people… They lived together as best friends and died together as best friends"

"So… yes that's their story…"

"Thank you for sharing it with us Mr Wolowitz"

"You're welcome, one more thing!"

"Yes?"

"The other last two men whoever saw them alive was me and Mr Koothrappali, we were the people he told to leave."

**This short Fic was of course made up, none of it is true. I have didn't use any evidence about the LHC. Its mainly a thing I made up in college some time ago, about the time that big scare, frightening most people into thinking that they were going to create a Black Hole. It just Howard telling a reporter about what happened to his friends on that day. **


End file.
